New Year Demon Moon
by 65InuyKaglover620
Summary: It's Kagome's first New Year's in the feudal era. Well it be the beginning of a good year or a bad one? And why is InuYasha's demon trying get out even with the Tessiaga by his side. Warning for 18 or older only. Two chapter story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So did you ever wonder how Kagome and InuYasha's first New Years would go? Well maybe this isn't exactly how it went, but I hope it's close. And thanks to my great friend and sister Len for all her work on the pictures for this story.**

It was now the start of the new year and also almost a whole year since Kagome had returned to the feudal era. Things had been so different in this time for Kagome, even after her year of hunting for the Shikon jewel shards with her friends. So much had changed and now with the start of a new year, Kagome wanted to celebrate it like she did at home. "I'm serious Sango, we should celebrate the beginning of the new year. The whole world celebrates this special time, well not at the same time or same way. Still it'll be really fun, and I know the kids will enjoy it too."

Sango chuckled at her best friend's excitement to celebrate a new year. "Well we might be able to do something, but this a busy time you know, and with three kids there isn't much time for anything extra." Still Sango wasn't sure about just what there was to celebrate. It was just the start of a new year, what was so special about that? "So what does one do for this new year thing? What makes it so special?"

"Well it's special because you're starting a new year and ending the old. It's a chance to better the next year of old ways. Like for me, I left my old life to start a new one here with InuYasha as well as with you and Mikoru." Kagome was all but jumping at different ideas on how to show everyone a good time. Sango however didn't really know what to expect. Of course Kagome picked up on her friends uneasiness. "Is something wrong Sango?"

She gave a small smile and said. "I'm sorry Kagome, but I just don't see the point in having a big party for starting a new year. Plus I'm very busy with the kids and all. Maybe one of the other villagers could help." It was at that moment her son started to cry and Sango was off to tend to him.

It was then Kagome realized that maybe Sango was right, was it really worth celebrating a new year? She lowered her head and decided to go for a walk to clear her mind. 'I guess it's different now, not just for me but everyone.' She sighed as she thought about everything. She only walked a little ways before finding a tree to rest under, Kagome set down and closed her eyes. As much as she really did want to do something fun like back in her time, it seemed no one else really wanted too. 'Why even bother with it, it's not important anyway.' A few tears started to fall as she thought.

"Keh, want to tell me why you're crying wench?" Kagome looked up and saw InuYasha standing over head. Quickly she wiped her tears away with her sleeve. She knew her husband hated when she cried, though she was getting better with her tears. Taking a seat beside her, he quickly pulled her in his lap. "So spill, you don't just cry over nothing Kagome."

Still a bit surprised from her quick move into his lap, but soon she rested her head on his shoulder. "I don't know InuYasha, I just really thought we could celebrate the new year with a small celebration, but it's not going to happen." She sighed heavily, trying to hold back more tears. But when InuYasha wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled his nose against her cheek. She couldn't hold back, and soon started to sob and try to tell him how much she missed certain things.

InuYasha himself felt lost and didn't know how to make his wife feel better. So he simply held her tight and left her cry. 'Damn, I hate not knowing how to make her feel better.' He thought, as he looked up and noticed just where they were. A smile came to him before he spoke. "Kagome, I know things are different here and I'm sorry if everything is harder on you now. Still you're such an amazing woman, you've given up so much just to be here with me. I can't even imagine how lonely you must feel leaving your family behind."

Kagome herself had just now realized just where they were too. After a few sniffs she gave him a smile. "You know I came out to clear my head, and never even realized I ended up here at the sacred tree." Her right hand reached up and cupped his cheek. "Our special place InuYasha, the very spot it all started." Her hand slides down his face and then down over his heart. "I can't even imagine how you must've felt either, being pinned to a tree by the one you loved."

She was surprised by InuYasha's next move. Placing a clawed hand over her's, that still rested over his heart he then told her something he never did before. "Yeah, but it was more painful knowing the one I truly loved, disappeared for three years. Never knowing if I'd get to actually tell you how much I loved you. I think the knowing that you were safe and with your family, made it a little easier. Still all I wanted was to see you at least one more time."

"Oh InuYasha, I'm so sorry for how things went." His heart skipped a beat when her lips kissed his, before she continued. "When we finally broke free from the jewel and returned to the shrine, I felt so bad for my family. They were all so worried about me, and before I knew it..." Kagome stopped and started wiping her eyes once more. "I'm sorry dear, I know you hate when I cry like this."

Carefully even he started wiping a few tears away from her cheeks. "No Kagome, it's okay really just let it out I'm here for you. After all you gave up your simple life with your family, just for me. I can't even begin to imagine how I would handle things knowing I was stuck in your time till my death." He carefully moved a lock of hair away from her face, then leaned down and kissed her lips. Nothing seemed to matter in that moment, till he parted from her lips. "Thank you Kagome, for giving me life again. I only hope I can fill the hole inside your heart that's missing your real family."

She rested her head against his shoulder once more and sighed happily. Kagome did miss her old life, but she knew she'd miss this even more. She loved InuYasha and never wanted to be away from him again, the three years apart had taken its toll on them both. Though deep down Kagome knew it was even harder for InuYasha. 'He has suffered more then me, he lost Kikyo his first love to a terrible demon who made them hate each other. Then never knowing if he'd ever see me again, I can't even imagine how hard those three years must have been on him.' A bird flew over head singing happily, cause Kagome to stop her thoughts of the terrible past her husband suffered. She knew he deserved to feel happy and she was going to at least give him something to celebrate. "InuYasha can I ask you something, do you think at least you and me could celebrate the new year?"

"Um..sure, but what exactly are we going to celebrate? I mean you know I never do those kinds of things, every day it's always the same to me. Why is this new year thing so important, it's just another year." InuYasha really hoped his words wouldn't upset her more, he didn't understand her theory on the matter. Still he would do whatever his wife wanted right now, those tears just didn't sit right with him.

She moved her hand from his heart and intertwined her fingers with his. A bright smile now replaced her tears, and InuYasha was pleased to see her beautiful smile. "Well we do have our reuniting to celebrate and our marriage, we have so much that has happened this past year. How can we not have something special to make this a year to celebrate?"

He had to agree with her, this past year was the best year of his life. He not only got his Kagome back, he also finally got the life he never dreamed he'd have. She is his life and once she returned he knew his life would be completely different, he wouldn't be alone anymore. Well at least for now he wouldn't be, he knew in time he'd out live her. They were happy now and there was no use in thinking about that right now. He pulled her close and gentle kisses her lips, he felt a little different this time when he kissed her and wondered if his hormones were getting the best of him. He felt like his desire and need to take her was much stronger. Sure he felt a strong desire for her lots of times, still as they kissed he felt a different hunger for her.

A distant sound caught his attention and he pulled away from the kiss. "Damn monk!" He growled out. Even his voice sounded more beastly, causing even Kagome to move back in his arms a little. He didn't like this feeling it felt to much like when his demon would take over. So with the knowing that Miroku would soon be crossing their path, InuYasha moved Kagome from his lap and stood up. He then reach for her hand and helped her up. "He better not be coming to ask for my help again." This time his voice sounded normal and left the hanyou wondering what was going on with him?

Taking her arm in his Kagome was going to ask if he was okay, but it was at that moment Miroku had appeared. "So I see I'm not the only one enjoying this beautiful afternoon. Anything exciting happening here?" Of course Miroku gave a wink to his friends after asking such a question. Both InuYasha and Kagome glared at the perverted monk, though InuYasha's eyes seemed a little off to Miroku. "Anything wrong InuYasha? Your eyes seem to have a red tint to them today, and you seem angrier then usual."

"Keh, don't waste your time Miroku. Like it's any concern of yours, just be on your way you damn nosy monk!" Once again his voice sounded like his inner demon. Both Kagome and Miroku gave each other a worried look, never had they encounter InuYasha like this. What surprised them most was that Tessaiga was at his side and still he seemed to be changing into his killer demon self. "Grrrrrrr! Just what the hell our you two looking at, you act like you never saw me before?" Both didn't know what to say, InuYasha was defiantly changing, but why was a mystery.

"InuYasha, please calm down. You just seem to sound a little different that's all, it's almost like when you transform into your full demon." Kagome went close and placed both her hands gentle on his chest, the moment her hands touched him, his actions seemed to change. Resting her head under his chin she softly spoke. "You're demon is very strong InuYasha, once I touched you it subsided." She felt so lost at that very moment, but knew they had to figure out what was going on.

Eventhough he felt the difference in himself, InuYasha still tried to deny her words. "Keh, I don't know what you're talking about wench I'm fine. It's just the damn monk interrupted us, that's all." He started grumbling, and folded his arms. InuYasha would never admit if there was a problem, like always he would deal with it by himself.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

With InuYasha still in a nasty mood Kagome decided it might be best if they headed home to their hut, for the remaining part of the day. Of course InuYasha had no objections to it, after all he didn't feel like putting up with the damn monk. Miroku on the other hand didn't like his friends actions. InuYasha seemed more on edge then usual, and his nervousness was a dead give away that he was hiding something. 'This is not normal for him, I'll have to ask Sango if she can think of what could be the problem with InuYasha's demon wanting to get out, I've never seen him like this before.' Miroku thought, as he watched Kagome lead InuYasha down the path.

As they walked InuYasha felt more and more uneasy, he felt like he needed to run and never stop. However there was another feeling as well, a desire to make love to the woman by his side. To keep thrusting into her over and over again, to hear her moan his name as his claws dig into her flesh as they reached their climax together. He shook his head trying to earse those thoughts From his mind. Still the beast inside only got stronger, even now with her holding his arm he felt his demon fighting to get out. 'Damn even with Tessaiga I can't keep my demon from wanting out. Why is this happening to me, and will it get to the point where...no I would never kill her.'

"InuYasha, what are you thinking about?" Kagome asked, seeing her husband's distant look. She could tell he was battling something inside his head. The only difference was this time he seemed to have a scared and hopeless look on his face. He was more then worried about something, and it worried Kagome seeing InuYasha looking like this. She rubbed her head against his arm, trying to comfort him from whatever was troubling him. Still he didn't seem to notice her actions, or even hear her question. Trying again to reach her husband from his thoughts, Kagome shook his arm a little. "InuYasha, please answer me I'm very worried about you." Kagome was almost yelling at him now.

What happened next totally shocked Kagome, a chill went up her spine as InuYasha took hold of her arms. His claws now longer then usual and his face marked with purple jagged lines. All but told Kagome her husband had transformed. "H-How can this be?" She weakly spoke. Her fear wasn't the problem, Kagome knew InuYasha would never hurt her even as a full demon. Still one can't help but fearing the unknown. His eyes glowed their deadly red with greenish irises, the only thing this time. He didn't seem like he wanted to kill her. Their eyes were locked till he spoke, his voice was almost a growl when he started speaking.

"I don't know what's going on Kagome, but please don't get me angry there's no telling what I might do." InuYasha turned away from her, not wanting to see her face to face. He hated this feeling, and most of all he hated the not knowing why his demon blood was so strong. "Please Kagome, this feeling it almost scares me. It's my demon blood and it's...it's..." God how his demon wanted nothing more then to mate her at this very spot where they were standing. No he couldn't, not here not now, she wasn't how his demon wanted her yet. InuYasha still had his mind, though it was hard to keep control. The other thing he knew was her miko powers were holding his demon back a little. To other demons or humans it didn't fear death, but the powers his wife held could destroy him in one touch.

As InuYasha and Kagome continued on their way home, Miroku had been tackled by his girls once he was spotted. "Daddy we missed you." The twins said, as they hugged their father. He chuckled and lifted them up in his arms and headed inside. He found his wife sitting by the fire and nursing their son. He was a proud papa of one handsome little boy, and two beautiful girls, and of course his wife was just as beautiful.

"Ah my wonderfully family, it's great to see you all again. Has my family been good while daddy was gone?" Miroku asked, taking a seat by his wife. He wrapped his arm around Sango and pulled her close for a kiss. It still gave him such pleasure to be able to give her affection like this, after all his life was so close to ending before Naraku's death.

"Of course we were good dear, though Kagome kept talking about some New Year tradition she wanted to celebrate. As much as I know she misses things from her time, I just can't see the point in somethings." Sango did want to make her friend to be happy, she could only imagine how it felt to leave everything behind. It was like that in a way for her too, losing everything because of Naraku. "Miroku, what do you think we should do?"

After feeding their son, Sango handed him to his daddy taking his now fed son from her to burp him. As he patted his son's back, Miroku started thinking. "Well I do know there are many different holidays and traditions in Kagome's time. And we do want to make her feel like this is home, so why not celebrate her new year tradition. Though I don't think InuYasha will be attending it. Sango could you think of any reason his demon would be trying to come out? I never saw InuYasha act like that before, even with his sword at his side."

Pouring herself and husband a cup a tea Sango began to think. "Well there might be a certain moon cycle happening tonight. I have heard of a few from my village, now that I think about it there is a moon cycle called the demon blood moon. My father once told me it only affects half demons though." She gave Miroku a concerned look, wondering if Kagome would be safe with InuYasha. "You don't think he'd...hurt Kagome, do you?"

Miroku sighed and placed his hand on her shoulder. "I think she'll be fine, it just seemed he was angry with me mostly. Almost like an animal protecting his mate. No Sango, I'm sure InuYasha wouldn't hurt Kagome, besides her miko powers will protect her if needed." Sango still worried though, she knew her best friend would never hurt InuYasha. The love between InuYasha and Kagome was special, there were many times Sango watched as Kagome would embrace InuYasha full demon form and not even hesitate. "Kagome is strong Sango, let's just wait and see if they need us later."

It was good Miroku and Sango agreed they wouldn't go check on their friends, because what was about to happen was something for only InuYasha and Kagome. After InuYasha's warning her about angering him, Kagome stayed quiet as they continued home. Unlike before though InuYasha still hadn't changed back to his hanyou self. Once home in their hut he only set and stared into fire, the Tessiaga was laying across his lap and both clawed hands seemed to be grasping it hard. Kagome was now more worried about her husband then herself. So with the sun setting on the day Kagome started to make the evening meal, not knowing if InuYasha would eat or not. Little did she know her next move would trigger his demon to the point where she was the meal.

Bending over to stir the ashes in the fire pit, Kagome had no idea she was about to be attacked. Till his body was bend forward over hers and a hard poke from his demon claws dug into her waists. "Dammit Kagome, I've been trying to resist pounding my hard cock into you. And then you go And bend over like that..." His hips thrusted into her from behind, letting her feel his hardness inside his hakama. She gave a hard gasp when she felt how big and hard he was. "You might be gasping now Kagome, but soon you'll be bagging me for more." InuYasha's clawed hand moved and in the next move, sliiiiiiice!

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed, as she tried to wiggle free from his claws. The cool evening air in the hut had shivers going up her now bare back, or maybe it was his hot breath causing her to shake. Either way there was so much going on with InuYasha, she didn't know how to react. His demon blood was getting stronger and it was starting to worry her even more. Though it didn't seem his demon was in complete control, and by his actions it was only mating his demon was after. Still would he be like a wild animal or her usual frisky InuYasha while mating? Her words were just as shaky as her body when she spoke. "I-Inu..Yasha, is it you? Are you going to kill me after we..um..mate?" There was no answer only a new feeling as he started licking and nipping her back as a long clawed hand squeezed her left breast. He still held her in place with his other hand not letting her move. Closing her eyes Kagome swallowed hard trying to keep herself on guard. Still she trusted InuYasha, even though his demon form was scary his love for her was the same.

His voice was rough and to the point when he spoke and since she wasn't in a position to argue, Kagome stayed still and quiet. Taking one final lick to her back, InuYasha told her. "Don't move, or I'll tie you in place." He released her just enough to remove his robes and hakama and slicing though her remaining clothes. Of course he was nice enough to move her onto his robes before continuing. "Submit to me Kagome, I want you in this form to make you mine as a full demon. Do you accept my offer, or do I take it for myself?" Not really sure what would happen next, InuYasha himself gasped when she reached back and stroked his hard length. It was all he needed to feel, and like a dog in heat he mounted his bitch. The force of his movements had her face down on his red robes and her ass high. His claws were tight holding her shoulders down as his cock worked her folds wet. Her moans were fuel to his fire and before long his demon erection was pounding into her wet core. "That's it wench, moan out your love for me. Let me hear you say my name, the only one who will ever please you like this is who, Kagome?"

Lifting her head Kagome moaned out. "Aaaaaah, InuYasha! Y-You, only you can make me want more, mmmmmmh, yes I LOVE YOU...INUYASHA! He grinned hearing her submit to him so quickly, though it was no surprise really. She was his, both waited for three years for each other. Only true soul mates would wait a lifetime for each other. He started to lose himself in the moment and forced her down further with his long clawed hand. His nails lightly scraped down her back, still she didn't seem to notice. His other clawed hand went to her clit, carefully teasing her even wetter as he went deeper into her cavern and now hitting her special spot. "Ahh InuYasha, please I can't anymore. I want it now I can't go anymore. You know I'm yours, always and forever only yours InuYasha!"

His ear twitched, almost like the real InuYasha heard her cries of mercy. Still his demon pounded into her faster and deeper, he was enjoying himself and how good her wet walls felt everytime he hit her tender spot. Still the real InuYasha knew it was time, his Kagome had given the demon in him what it wanted. So after a few more thrusts, he reached his peak along with hers and together they climaxed. Their juices flowed like a small eruption, leaving a small trail of wetness on his robes. The beast in him didn't care, this was marking what was his, it enforced other demons to stay away from what was his as well as his territory."Mmmmmmmh!" InuYasha moaned as he completed his deed and slowly pulled out of her. I moment he released her, her body slowly laid completely down on his robes. She was only human and still she had tamed his inner beast. Her body along with his were covered in sweat and both still trying to catch their breaths.

Once their hearts were no longer pounding and both were snuggled under a blanket, InuYasha found it hard to face her. His body and mind now clear, almost like his demon only want to have some fun. Still he felt horrible about the whole thing, he didn't remember or see what took place. All he knew was Kagome seemed to be resting and the smile on her face left him know she was over joyed from the pleasure he gave her. 'Damn demon blood, if I would've hurt her I don't think I would ever be able to face her again.' A sharp pain hit him and his thoughts stopped, then with a slap the small flea was squished. He kept his voice low not wanting to wake his tired wife. "What the hell do you want Myoga, you know I could kill you right now for showing up at a time like this."

With a small pop! Myoga was now back to his usual round annoying self. "Ah master InuYasha, so tasty to see you again." InuYasha was about to squish him again till the small flea stopped him. "Please master, I was only concerned about yours and Kagome's well being, tonight is a very dangerous one." Myoga knew InuYasha never faced the Demon Blood moon, after all he was sealed to the sacred tree when the moon last appeared. Seeing that InuYasha seemed okay, he was about to take off till InuYasha stopped him.

Catching the flea between his tub and index finger, InuYasha growled. "You mean to tell me you knew about me turning into a demon, and didn't warn me till now?!" He heard Kagome move a little and looked to make sure he didn't wake her. Seeing that she was still resting so peacefully made him feel much better. Still the flea between his fingers had him remember their discussion. "So care to tell me what this is all about?"

"After you release me I'll be more then happy too." With a keh, he released him. "Now then master InuYasha, there is a moon cycle when a half demons are effected by its magic. Their human half becomes weak and the demon half stronger. This usually happens when the moon is closest to earth. Now if you'll excuse me I must be off, before events happen." With a quick jump, he was off.

"Damn flea!" InuYasha grumbled to himself." Looking back down at his sleeping wife he smiled, until she moved and he noticed the claw marks on her back. He cursed himself a little to loud waking her up. "I'm sorry Kagome, I didn't mean to wake you. I just saw what I did and, I'm so sorry." He lowered his head and turned away from her.

Taking a moment to think she then realized what he was talking about. She placed her hand on his face and turned him to face her. "InuYasha, if you're upset about the claw marks on my back don't be. I see them as you mating mark, besides I'd rather have claw marks instead of a nasty bite mark." She smiled at him and learned forward kissing his lips. "I never feared you InuYasha, I know you'd never hurt me."

"Kagome." He said, wrapping his arms around her and hugging her tightly. He was so lucky to have her, this amazing woman that came from so far away. Still her place was right here with him always, for years to come new and old he'd cherish each year and celebrate it with her, just because she was his special Kagome. "Happy new year, Kagome and thank you."

She chuckled a little and said happily. "Happy New Year InuYasha, I must say this was a better celebration then I could've imagined. Demon or hanyou I love you in any form my hanyou husband."


End file.
